


Ostatnie posunięcie

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst napisany w listopadzie 2014 roku z okazji akcji Ducha kontra Zombie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatnie posunięcie

Harry upewnił się, że Severus śpi, po czym wyślizgnął się spod kołdry, chwytając swoją różdżkę z szafki i rzucając na pomieszczenie czar wyciszający i alarmujący, żeby wiedział, gdyby mężczyzna jednak postanowił popsuć jego plany. 

Zakradł się szybko do jego laboratorium, rozglądając wokół, by zorientować się, czy wszystko, czego potrzebuje ma w zasięgu swoich rąk. Zacierał ręce na ten pomysł już od kilku dni, a dokładnie od wizyty na Grimmauld Place i rozmowie z Syriuszem, który opowiedział mu, jak na swoim szóstym roku w wigilię Halloween wszyscy Huncwoci wypili uwarzone przez Lily eliksiry, przemieniając się w różne stwory. I tak, od tamtego dnia, Harry przeszukiwał hogwardzkie księgi w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich mikstur, aż w końcu znalazł. Miał ją niemal cały czas pod nosem, wystarczyło, że przeszukał wzrokiem zbiory Severusa, w których eliksiry transformujące zajmowały kilka półek, i podczas gdy mężczyzna miał zajęcia z drugoklasistami, Harry’emu udało się przekopiować przepis. Uważał swój pomysł za wyśmienity, bo czy istniały lepsze przebrania dla ich dwójki, niż wampiry? Uznał, że przy okazji będą mogli zrobić pożytek z kłów… już po halloweenowym balu. 

Póki co jednak musiał postępować zgodnie z przepisem, by efekt był dokładnie taki, jakiego oczekiwał. 

* 

Po czterech godzinach została już ostatnia faza eliksiru do przyrządzenia, a zarazem ta najtrudniejsza, która wymagała skupienia. Dlatego też, wpierw obejrzał się przez ramię, nim chwycił za sproszkowane kły i, upewniwszy się, iż jest sam, nachylił się nad kotłem. 

\- Powiesz mi, co robisz? 

Harry krzyknął, potrącając kociołek, który runął ze stołu, przy okazji ochlapując stojącego przy nim Severusa swoją zawartością. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem mężczyźnie udało się tu wejść, zwłaszcza, że przecież zabezpieczył sypialnię, ale w tej chwili nie ma to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Miał ważniejszą kwestię na głowie. 

Kiedy mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, Harry miał ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno, wszystko, byle tylko uciec w obawie o swoje życie. Jednak wówczas skóra Mistrza Eliksirów nabrała zielonkawego koloru, miejscami zaczynając się łuszczyć i Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu, kiedy wyraźnie zirytowany mężczyzna otworzył usta, spomiędzy których wydobył się tylko chrapliwy bełkot. 

\- Do twarzy ci - sarknął, odwracając się na pięcie w poszukiwaniu antidotum na zombie.


End file.
